gothicfandomcom-20200222-history
Gothic Sequel
Gothic Sequel - was meant to be an official Gothic addon, but was eventually canceled. Its development started in may 2001, and the project was canceled in october of the same year. Plot The game was supposed to start few months after the events of Gothic. Xardas managed to bring Nameless Hero back from the Temple of the Sleeper, and informs him that since the barrier had fallen, the situation in the valley have been actually getting worse. Banishment of The Sleeper caused the barrier in between dimensions to weaken, and so all kinds of demonic creatures started to flood the former colony. The Hero teleports out of Xardas's tower, and finds himself outside the Old Camp, in front of female warrior Thora, who escorts him into the camp that was destroyed due to the magic storm caused by the fall of barrier. Diego took over the Old Camp, and gathered all surviving convicts. He tells The Hero about orcs surrounding the valley, and that King Rhobar II arrived and settled himself in the Mountain Fortress. Next plot points are in the form of brief ideas and notes of developers. Nameless Hero and Thora going to the Mountain Fortress, and in order to see Rhobar II, The Hero has to prove himself useful. Mages of Fire have a plan. In order to stop demonic creatures, they have to stabilize the magic structure, this can only be done with the help of te Focus Stones. The Hero will have to retrieve them from Saturas who is still residing in the New Camp. Another step was to gather a proper amount of "Blood Ore" that was neccessary to perform the ritual. Blood Ore could be found under the Fog Tower. The Hero had to hire experienced Diggers to mine the ore, and Demon Hunter(Gorn was amongst them) that would keep the evil creatures away from the excavation site. When enough ore was amassed, Fire Mages tell The Hero to ask Xardas for help. It turns out that mages just wanted to get rid of The Hero, and performed a ritual on their own. Unfortunately they did it in inappropriate spot and caused a small portal linking human and demonic dimensions to open, and mages were sucked into the portal. Nameless now has to head to the former Swamp Camp that was swarmed with monsters and undead. He could find out how to properly perform a ritual in the camp, then put the Focus Stones in the correct spots, while fighting former Fire Mages that were turned into evil servants. Once all preparations are done, The Hero had a choice - to banish The Sleeper or to summon him. Then the final battle would begin, followed by the game ending cutscene. New Guilds Demon Hunters - A group of warriors who's job is to kill all the demonic creatures in the valley. Most of them are former Mercenaries, like Gorn and Lee who is a leader of the faction. They reside in the New Camp. Nameless Hero was probably able to join this group. Paladins - Elite army of Rhobar II. They reside in the Mountain Fortress, along with their King and Mages of Fire. They have their scouts around the valley. Nameless hero was probably able to join this group. Militia - Armed forces formed by Diego. They are keeping the peace in the Old Camp, and in preparations in case of an orc attack. Thy are wearing former guard armors from the old camp. They are lead by Berengar. Nameless Hero was able to join this group. Healers - They reside in the Sick District(next to the market in the old camp) and are treating ill people with Swamp Weed that can relieve the symptoms. They are profssional alchemists, and could teach the player after gaining their trust. Workers - Refugees that arrived in the old camp after the barrier had fallen. Lead by Bromor, they are trying to fix and reinforce the camp in case of an orc attack. Horatio is one of the workers Thieves - Guild in the Old Camp. They are unpopular due to their numerous thefts and crimes. Diego does not approve their behavior, but wants to keep them anyway since every man counts in case of an orc attack. Beggars - Poor residents of the Old Camp. They probably arrived in the valley to seek refuge in the Old Camp. Not much is known about them, only that after gaining their trust they may give The Hero some information. Their leader is Jesper. ill People - People that suffer an unknown illness caused by The Sleeper, living in their own district in front of the market. Healers are taking care of them. Their skin goes bad and rotten, then after a certain time they might become a zombie. New Monsters All of these monsters were created due to the dark energy caused by Sleeper's banishment. * Demonic Scavenger - Filled with demonic energy that filled the valley after The Sleeper was banished. Despite the game being cancelled, Demonic Scavenger model was used in Gothic II: Night of the Raven as Grassland Scavenger from Jarkendar. * Demonic Troll - Demonic version of his regular counterpart. His model was used in Gothic II as Black Troll. * Demonic Snapper - Demonic version of his regular counterpart. His model was used in Gothic II as Dragon Snapper. * Undead Wolf - Transformed by the the dark energy caused by Sleeper's Banishment. * Demonic Lizard - He attack with powerful and hard to dodge fire breath. * Undead Goblin - Goblin Skeleton brought to life by the dark energy in the valley. Their model was used in Gothic II. * Undead Shadowbeast - He was used as Shadowbeast Skeleton in Gothic II. New Skills * Smithery * Creating Bows and Arrows * Alchemy * Creating Runes * Staff Combat * Cooking Trivia *First person to leak sequel materials into open access was a German fan nicknamed Barlin. In March 2017 he posted all VDF files with animations, meshes and textures from the original addon, as well as a working build he received from a son of one the modders from team AMT. *Working build Gothic Sequel was leaked 30 august 2017 by youtube user going by the name of Kanał Sueski. *Gothic Sequel was translated into english, polish and russian by the community. *Many characters from Sequel were used in Gothic II. *Khorinis was a part of the mainland according to Sequel lore. *Many parts of Gothic Sequel intro were reused in Gothic II intro. *A leftover from Gothic Sequel lore was a dialogue with Hyglas in Gothic II, where he talks about magic dimension structure getting weaker. *The addon was going to have buisness management implemented. *Thora has hair animation. *Thora's model was used in the sex scene with Nadja in Gothic II. *Ryan was going to be featured in the first game, but his character was scrapped. *Characters had new, open hand models. It wasn't implemented in Gothic II. *The game has a side quest similar to the one with Chromanims in Gothic, where the player has to find 8 books written by Corristo, which would lead to the hidden vault under the church in the old camp. *The Magic Barrier is still present in the game. That's because developers haven't removed it yet. According to Gothic Sequel lore the barrier is destroyed. *Earth quake effect and sound was going to *January 2001 - Stefan Nyul together with Alex Bruggemann creating pre-project documentation for the expected expansion of the Gothic. Already at that time they realized that Gothic is going to need a large addition due to the significant loss of content and cancelled story ideas from which they were forced to withdraw during the first part. *January 20, 2002, AMT team, headed by Torsten Evers got a working build of Gothic sequel on CD disk personally from the team PB team #1. Later they gave gothic sequel to some friends and forwarded materials addon to team Ragnarok Team, which created mod Diccuric.